Blackwood Academy
by Cavloe12
Summary: Harry is invited to speak at Blackwood Academy, a school for muggleborns to be introduced into the Wizarding World before going to Hogwarts; but is the prestigious school hiding something? Slash!
1. Chapter 1: The Academy for Muggleborns

**Blackwood Academy**

Chapter 1: The Academy for Muggleborns

Warnings: Slash. Lemons. Reference to abuse. In later chapters there will be some hot and heavy scenes, it is rated M for a reason!

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the awesomeness that is Harry Potter and it all belong to the great J.K. Rowling. I make no profit.

* * *

It was a cold, cloudy day in the small town of Tullich in the Aberdeen shire and Harry shivered as a strong wind blew from the North. It was going to snow soon and Harry knew he needed to got caught in the storm to come.

His destination on this dreary November day was the Prestigious Blackwood Academy. It had once been a magic-teaching school that had rivaled Hogwarts in its days—though it had been much smaller and exclusive in its members, only allowing wealthy, pureblood children to attend. In 1816, though, it had shut its doors, seemingly forever, when the sole heir, Bartholomew Blackwood, had died, saying in his will that if he should die he wanted the school closed for good.

The doors had been re-opened four years after the final battle when a wealthy young man—he didn't know who—had bought the place from its keeper and turned it into a school for kids in Hogwarts who needed summer help with their studies and young muggleborns who needed help adjusting to the wizarding world or were abused and neglected in their old homes and came their when their parents gave up on them.

Most of the classes happened in summer, but Harry had come to speak with the last group mentioned.

The invitation had arrived around a week ago and Harry had eagerly accepted. He had heard of the school before; heck, he had donated 50000 galleons to the school, though he'd never actually been there.

Harry practically beamed as he walked down the Tullich Main Street. Many people were staring at him, not many people had seen the Man-Who-Lived-Twice (as they were calling him these days) this exuberant. He nodded and smiled back at each passerby as he hurriedly walked down the middle of the near-empty street.

Harry couldn't help it, whenever he thought of those wide-eyes and the smiling faces of the children staring up at him, it filled him up with glee. Harry loved children, though he had none of his own, nor did he have a girlfriend and he lived with two cats in a flat in Muggle London. No, he was not a lonely cat person; he had many friends, just not a girlfriend. Well, actually he was bisexual, but he had no boyfriend either.

Once he got out of the town, he saw Blackwood. It was a large Romanesque style building with two steeples at the back and large arch doorway at the end of a long drive. It looked rather churchy to Harry, but he had done his research and knew that the founder and all the other Blackwood's had been had been Catholic and it was made more exclusive by the fact that it only let in other Catholics. He just hoped it wasn't like that now.

The countryside here was very beautiful and peaceful, the perfect landscape for the children to learn and live. The green grass rustled over the hills with the wind and disappeared behind downside of the hill. The sky was grey, but it gave the land a character of serenity and calmness. Harry stopped, no longer in a hurry, and looked around himself, he felt a wind come and he let it pull him away for just a second and he relaxed completely, ready for the rain or anything that could hit him, just at ease with the world. He became more enchanted with Scotland every time he came. The place was amazing.

Maybe he should move here? He'd thought about it a lot, but had decided against each time. He'd have to move a lot more than himself, Pepper and Heidi (his cats) and it would cause his assistant, Asuka, more trouble getting to him each morning. Well, he'd think about it some more.

He started walking again, and within a few minutes he reached the long drive leading up to the school. He smiled ahead, yet again wondering whether the children anticipated him. He hoped they did.

When he got to the large mahogany arch door he saw a sign that read, "Mr. Harry Potter, please pull," and right next to it was a large rope. He supposed he was meant to pull the rope and so he did. There was a loud sound of bells clanging and the door opened, revealing a woman a little shorter than him with wavy, short black hair with bangs that slightly covered her right eye and those eyes were a black-brown colour. She smiled slightly at him, turned around and waved at him to follow her.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter. I know who you are, but I'm afraid you do not know who I am, I assume. I'm Celeste Meyers; I was a year older than you in Slytherin. Yes, I am a muggleborn, odd as it sounds. I teach Charms for summer classes and Wizarding History for the year-rounds. You know your agenda, right? Well, anyway, this first floor is for all the summer classes, two of the year-rounds classes, the kitchens and the church-slash-great hall. Some of our children choose to keep their faith, even if they were beaten into believing it. This past year we had eleven students go off to Hogwarts and eight are going next year. Anyway, the second floor is the rest of the year-round classrooms, the Floo room and some of the older students' dorms. The third floor is the rest of the year-round dorms. You will be staying on the top floor with the teachers. There are fifteen rooms and twelve teachers, so you should be quite comfortable..." she went on talking about the history, old (most of that Harry already knew) and new, of the school and many random facts about the school.

They got to the end of the marble hall and went up a small set of stairs and at the top was a portrait of an eight year-old with short, curly black hair with a bright blue bow in it that matched her piercing blue eyes that had an intensity that had an intensity a girl her age shouldn't know. She wore an early twentieth-century style black sailor-type uniform with blue accents. He stopped and stared at the painting and it stared back at him. He stood for a while before Celeste noticed he had stopped and came back.

"Oh, that's Victoria, the headmaster's daughter, or well, really his adopted daughter. She's the reason he re-opened this place and made it what is today," she explained. "She's nine now and is much nicer than she appears, but she's rather quiet and mostly only talks to the headmaster." Harry then smiled at the painting and the girl within stepped back, surprised.

"Hello, Victoria, I'm Harry," he said.

"Hello Harry," she said back. There was silence for a few moments before she broke the, at least to her it was, awkward tension.

"Well, you'll meet the real Victoria later. For now, we need to get you up and settled, so come on," she waved for him to follow her up the stairs again. This time she was silent as he walked him up to the fourth floor. When they got there, she lead him down the high-arched hallway down to a room with a mahogany door which had a gold plaque with the number "12" on it. Celeste turned to him and handed him a key.

"This is the key to your room, only the headmaster and the house elves have a similar key. The room has heavy wards on it so that only people with a key can get in, unless they knock and you let them in, of course. Don't worry about the house elves; they will only come when you are not in the room. The headmaster will be here to welcome you, please get comfortable while you are waiting. Your luggage was transferred here an hour before you got here and it should be in the closet. You're staying, two weeks, right," he nodded. "Hmm, good then. Well, have a nice stay!" She said like she was in training to work at a hotel and went quickly down the hall and into a different room.

He unlocked the door and walked in and was thoroughly impressed. It was a bit like Hogwarts, not terribly, but there were similarities. The floor was a light cherry. The décor was exceptional, not too old looking, but not too modern. It was kind of a mixture of both medieval and modern. The floor was a light cherry and the walls were white with the slightest brown tint and trimmed with a reddish wood that Harry didn't know. The ceiling was arched and the medium mahogany were partially out of the ceiling, making the room looked more rounded. The furniture was all a darker shade of a wood that was similar to the one on the wall trim and the chairs and sofa had a reddish-brown cotton cloth covering the seats and backs. The bed was a king-size, four-poster bed with dark chocolate coloured curtains and a reddish-brown cotton comforter and dark chocolate brown pillows. It was fluffed up, but not too much, just the way he liked it.

He walked up to the bed and folded back the comforter to look at the sheets and they were silk, which was to be expected from such a rich school, they probably got twenty thousand galleons a day. He went to the closet to get his stuff. The closet was walk in, too. He put up his clothes and other things and thought about that girl, Victoria. She seemed to be a very strange girl. He wondered why she had needed to have an adopted parent and why she had needed to be saved. He had already admitted to his saving-people-thing and since then it had only gotten worse, he had started wanting to save people who had already been saved.

Just then the door opened and a black head popped out followed by a blue bow and then pale skin and then Victoria, the real one, came into the room and walked right up to him. She looked almost he same as her portrait but slightly taller, a more serious expression and darker eyes. She held up her hand and looked at him sternly.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I am Victoria, Victoria Malfoy," she said and Harry's mouth dropped.

"Ma-Malfoy?" He stuttered and looked at the door. At that moment, a shock a white-blonde hair appeared at the door and the pale, skinny body that always followed, followed.

"Hello Potter," Malfoy said and smirked.

* * *

AN: Well, that was actually quite fun. But the next chapters, I think, should be even more fun. This chapter doesn't really give insight on the character's personality but there is major foreshadowing here and Harry's life. How do you like that life? I wondered if I should take out the cats, but decided cats and Harry Potter belong together. I only mentioned his assistant, Asuka, once, but she will later become a more major character. ~The More You Know~ Anyway, please review!


	2. Chapter 2: The Headmaster

**Blackwood Academy **

Chapter 2: The Headmaster

Warnings and Disclaimers: See first chapter

"Malfoy? What are you doing here!" Harry asked bewildered.

"I'm the headmaster, of course. I'm here to see if your room is fitting you well and to help you plan your weeks here," he said with a character smirk.

"_You're_ the Headmaster? Draco Malfoy, muggleborn hater, ex-Death Eater,"—he seemed to flinch at that title—"heir to the Malfoy throne. _You're_ the 'incredible man who started this amazing school and gave us the money we needed.' _That_ Headmaster? I don't believe it. That's like saying that I am trying to bring Voldemort—good god, it's a name—back. Preposterous." Harry defended, still a bit addled. Malfoy chuckled and looked at Harry sternly.

"Yes, I am _that Headmaster_. It's not the name but that history behind it and, maybe I changed after the war. I know you did," he said and gave Harry a crooked smile. He had read the news. Well, of course he did, everyone did. But the news at the end of the war had depicted Harry at this very worst. At that point he wanted to be alone. To take some time to mourn, but would the press except it? No. They had pestered him and pestered him and he had pushed them away every time. His break-up with Ginny had been front page news for a week, and there had been absolute chaos when he was seen three months later with a Muggle man. He moved to Muggle London to get away from it all. They finally gave up two years after the war, but only because there were a lot of corruptions going on in the Ministry and they were more focused on that.

"Well, all right, but I still don't trust you," he said and glared at Malfoy who just looked at him and chuckled darkly.

"I guess I'll just have to show you that I have changed and that I have a heart and that you are wrong," Malfoy said smirking. "I do have great artillery, though. Better than anything you could conjure up," he said looking at the young Victoria.

"Oh no, you wouldn't use the children. I won't let you," Harry said firmly. Malfoy laughed again.

"One, you have no control of me, you can't stop me from doing anything. Two, I wasn't going to use the children, that would be too low, even for me. I was talking about the teachers; they worship me like I'm a god," he said, smiling broadly as he walked further into the room. He walked up to Victoria—who was right in front of Harry—and held out his hand. "Welcome to Blackwood, Harry Potter," Malfoy said, his Cheshire cat smile starting to creep Harry out a bit. He did not like this, not one bit, but he digressed and begrudgingly took Malfoy's hand.

"Father," Victoria's voice made him jump, he had almost forgotten she was there, due to his intense glaring at Malfoy, who seemed to be having the time of his life. "Mister Potter never shook my hand," she said and Malfoy's eyes widened the tiniest bit, but otherwise he showed no emotion. He felt those blue eyes piercing into him and it made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

He saw Malfoy urge him on with his eyes and he looked down at the small girl holding out her hand and he takes it in his. The hand is small and soft, but grips his firmly and shakes it rather hard. When she finishes she turns around and leaves the room without waiting for a response from anyone. Harry can tell that she is really nervous but wants to look good in front of the guest. He smiles at her as she leaves and then looks back at Malfoy.

"So, my guess that you loved children was correct. Oh don't look so confused, how could I not think that when you've generously donated so much money to our school? She's a bit shy around stranger, though, a bit like a shelter puppy. Victoria, that is," Malfoy was looking at the doorway with a dreamy expression on his face, making him look almost like Luna Lovegood. It was then that Harry realised that Malfoy really was serious about this whole 'keeping the muggleborns safe from muggle abusers' thing. He really cared about the children and how they grew up. This wasn't a plot or a trick to gather up a bunch of them in one area and kill them all at once. No, if he was trying to do that he would have done it already. He smiles inwardly; it's kind of a relief to know nothing—well, hopefully nothing—unusual was going to happen on this. He's not going to tell Malfoy he's realised this. No, it's going to be too much fun watching him try to prove that he's a good guy. Yes, his Slytherin tendencies were starting to kick in. He saw Malfoy was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and he realised he was smirking. He quickly shook it off and looked back at Malfoy

"Well, what do I do next?" He asked

"I could give you a full tour. Celeste only gave you a quick overview, I could show you where everything is and I have a few things that no one except me knows about the school," Malfoy said and sent Harry a quick wink. Harry smiled pleasantly.

"That sounds wonderful," he said and Malfoy looked quite shocked. "Is there a problem with that? You're the one who suggested it," he said and sent a quick wink back. Malfoy gained his composure and put on a really bad poker face.

"Er, no, it's quite all right, I just didn't expect you to agree," he said smiling awkwardly. He brightened up and put on a big fake cheery smile. "Okay," he clapped his hands together, "are you ready?" he sent a quirked eyebrow in Harry's direction, quickly spun around and locked elbows with him. Harry himself was quite shocked, who was this Malfoy? He was so different, yet so similar to the old Malfoy. For a moment his mind suggested it was someone else who was under a Polyjuice potion, but he had seen a Polyjuice version of Malfoy that did a much better impression of Malfoy than this one was doing. If they were going to be Malfoy they should at least try a little harder. Well, whether this was the real Malfoy or not, he was all right. This was a Malfoy he could tolerate, at least for a while.

"Well come on then!" The Malfoy-like-person said, tugging on his arm. He looked up out of his thoughtful reverie to see a faux-smiling Malfoy staring at him with annoyed eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm coming," he said smiling wryly. With that they went out the door and into the hallway to start their tour of Blackwood Academy.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading the second chapter of Blackwood Academy! Please review! Don't worry, Malfoy isn't all that different, just in this chapter.


	3. Competition

Hello all! No, this is not the next chapter of this story, it is a competition!

I have five stories on my account and I must admit I think I over-did myself and so I will only be continuing two of them for now.

Note: none of them will be completely deleted and in the future I may continue some if I feel a need to.

Note 2: Forgiveness Doesn't Come Easy is not part of this competition and there will only be on winner of this competition

Anyway, the poll is up on my site so go crazy!


End file.
